


Insatiable Mycroft Holmes

by tshreyu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: One fine morning Gregory Lestrade finds an exhausted Sherlock on his doorstep and it’s all Mycroft’s fault.





	Insatiable Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts), [Tikatikox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/gifts), [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/gifts).



> So this happened when Ladyglinda unintentionally threw an ‘insatiable Mycroft’ prompt some time back. This definitely is not my best work. Wanted to make this funnier and insatiable Mycroft without smutt definitely does not do it. If anyone is interested in picking this up and writing a smutty companion piece or sequel or whatever, just let me know. Add a link to my story in your work and you are done. Gifting this to some of my friends who have been waiting for this and can add onto it. Thank you all. Hope you guys enjoy.

Sherlock Holmes padded across the massive bedroom, bare foot holding shoes in hand, wearing just a bathrobe, and finally made it to the door of the said room. He paused for a second turning back once again to check if the huge lump covered in blankets was unmoving before carefully opening the latch-door, trying to be as quiet as he could possibly be, in order to make his escape. The said lump in bed was actually his brother-slash-lover Mycroft Holmes.

You see, the consulting detective had been cooped up inside the house with Mycroft for past four days and now was in desperate need of some peace and quiet. When he had first heard that Mycroft had managed a time-off of eight days, he was extremely excited. With the busy lives that the two brothers led as well as the pressure of hiding their incestuous relationship, they hardly got to spend enough time together. Over the nine years that the two brothers had been in a sexual relationship, they had managed maybe a few weekends and a couple of holidays together. Although it was mandatory for Mycroft to stay in town, this short holiday was something that both Holmes siblings were looking forward to.

Sherlock draped and buttoned up his huge coat that was hung in the living room over his bathrobe. He was sure that wearing nothing underneath would probably freeze his bits off but then he also knew he had a tiny sliver of time to get out the house and getting dressed would wake-up Mycroft for sure. He opened the front door with one shoe on and closed it behind him with a sigh of relief. With ever-present knack to hail a cab, Sherlock waved one hand while still wearing the other shoe with the other hand. The consulting-detective got into the taxi and headed to the one place he knew he wouldn’t be bothered.

Once at the flat that he was aiming for, Sherlock easily picked the lock and entered. Once inside he was met with a shocked grey-haired handsome Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Greg was fully dressed with his morning coffee in one hand and was gaping like a fish in Sherlock’s direction.

“Oh good, you are leaving !” Sherlock said as he moved to slump down on the couch, half lying down. “That should give me enough peace and quiet for a few hours.”

Hearing the hat-detective, Greg recovered from his shock. “Sherlock! What are yu doing here? I didn’t expect to see you at all this week! Please don’t tell me you fought with Mycroft. I don’t want to face the wrath of the British Government.”

“Calm down Gary. It’s nothing like that. I just want some time to alone, just to ..”

Before he could finish, however, the DI interrupted him, “And Sherlock, you look awful! What happened? Is everything okay? How is it that you look exhausted, and not in a good way, since you have been on a holiday with your lover!”

Gregory Lestrade was the only person who knew about the incestuous relationship of the Holmes brothers. Sherlock had been consulting for his department only a few months, when Lestrade had figured it out and confronted the younger man. While initially he was a tad bit uncomfortable, over the years he had come to realize that Sherlock and Mycroft only belonged to each other. Now he was happy that he had given the benefit of the doubt to both of them almost seven years ago.

However, looking at the young man slumped on his couch at this moment he was not so sure. Sherlock ha dark circles under his eyes and he looked tremendously weary. His hair was disheveled and his hands looked pale. Despite all the fatigue visible in his body language there was definitely a pale pink glow of satisfaction on his face. Lestrade was unable to make anything of the situation. He had never seen Sherlock like before, even during worst of cases.

“Sherlock, you are scaring me. What happened? Is Mycroft okay? Did something happen? Please just talk to me! I know you were excited about spending quality time with your brother. You suddenly showing up here, makes me alarmed. Just tell me.. ”

“Oh do shut up Graham! Nothing has happened. I just need to clear my head, need some sleep, maybe some eggs on toast or something if convenient. But really, just sleep. I cannot go to 221B because John and Rosie are there and you are the only one who knows where I have been. So please, go to work and let me sleep.”

Greg was taken aback. It was surprising for Sherlock to show up at his place but more shocking was the fact that he wanted to eat and sleep. Something was definitely off. Greg touched the detective’s forehead as if to check if he was coming down with something but his hand was immediately pushed away. “I am not sick Greg, just tired.”

“That’s it. You called me Greg and now you are claiming to be tired. I am calling Mycroft!” As the detective took his phone out of his pocket, Sherlock lunged onto him and snatched the device away.

“NO! Don’t, don’t please! Do you have any idea how hard I had to work to put him to sleep?”

“Sherlock! I don’t understand. What is going on?”

Sherlock sighed and slumped back on the couch. “Alright Greg. If you really want to know, I will tell you. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though.”

Greg nodded and took a seat opposite to the consulting detective. “You see, we were both very excited about this rare time off. I had hoped that we would be able to spend some serious quality time together. It was all meant to be romantic and roses and champagne. When I mentioned earlier about how I saw this holiday to go, Myc had agreed. Greg! Do you know how much sex I have had in these past four days?”

Now Lestrade looked embarrassed but he knew Sherlock was inexperienced in these things and had no one else to talk to, so he held himself together. He felt slightly sorry for the young man. He must have had high expectations from this holiday.

“Sherlock, look. You are much younger than Mycroft. It is only understandable for a man of Mycroft’s age to be unable to keep up with you. Besides, you also seem to be more athletic than he is. You shouldn’t be upset about something that’s basically a physiological thing. Maybe the two of should talk it out and come up with a working…”

All the while Sherlock was glaring at the DI and now he let out frustrated cry, “Have you always been this dumb, Gary! I am exhausted, in need of a few hours of sleep and good food. My hips are aching; I am unable sit still for longer than two seconds as my bum is as sore as it ever could have been. I am tired as hell, yet happy and high as a bird! Do you think I am deprived!?”

It suddenly dawned on Greg that he might have misjudged the situation entirely. As he realized, he began to giggle, “Oh God! You mean, he, Mycroft..you (giggle) ran away from …him! Oh my!” By now, Greg was laughing so hard and even the deathly glare that Sherlock was sending him did nothing to deter him. This was too good to be true. His favourite little consulting detective had sought refuge in his home in order to escape his sex-fiend of a lover. “I’m so..sorry, Sherlock. But this is just too good. Oh god, I haven’t laughed…this hard in a long time!”

“Yes, of course. Laugh, laugh at my expense. What else is there to do? I mean, I was so buzzed when Myc promised he wouldn’t let me out of bed..!”

“He literally didn’t let you out of bed, did he?” Greg started laughing again and this time Sherlock let out a snort of laughter and grinned.

“Twenty-three times Greg! Twenty-three in sixty hours! I though he was on something at first, but nooooo..this was just him being him!”  

“Oh Sherlock, I never dreamt I would see this day when I would be discussing sex with you! Maybe, if you had tried talking to Mycroft..”

“I want a five hours of rest every couple of days! I don’t want him to feel guilty and go all celibate monk on me!”

 

The two men stayed like that laughing now and then for another quarter of an hour until Greg decided to make some eggs for Sherlock. The younger man devoured the toast and eggs and washed it down with some juice. He waved off the Gregory and assured him that he would contact his brother after he had a few hours of sleep.

 

Gregory had been working on the pending papers for couple of hours when his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. He figured Sherlock must have switched off his phone before passing out . The poor guy needed his sleep and so Greg would have to lie.

“DI Lestrade.”

“Where is he?” Greg sighed as he heard an irate Mycroft Holmes on the other line.

“He is fine. Working on a case. I needed his help..”

“That’s a lie Gregory, you do not have any new cases. And don’t even try to tell me it’s a high-profile cold case! If you are going to lie, at least do me the favour of lying decently!”

Greg rubbed a hand over his face. “Look Mycroft, your brother is safe and well. Give him a couple of hours and he should call you. Also, take it easy on the boy. Treat him to nice dinner tonight, a movie and snuggling on the couch wouldn’t go amiss either. Just treat him like your prince. Okay?” Detective inspector didn’t wait for a reply and hung up. He was probably the only one, apart from Sherlock, who had the guts to cut the British Government off like that.

 

Sherlock was surprised to see his brother cooking when he entered their house in the evening. He hugged Mycroft from behind and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

“Hello blud..”

“Hello brother mine, how are you?”

Sherlock smiled, immediately knowing that his disappearing act had Mycroft worried sick. He kissed Mycroft’s cheek again, “Missed you..”

Mycroft turned around in his brother’s arms, “Really?”  The brunette nodded before capturing the older man’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“Mmm..tasty..”

Mycroft smiled at his brother’s antics. “So what did you do today?”

“Nothing much. But I am starving and that smells delicious. What is it?” Mycroft allowed the younger the change in subject, “Nothing too fancy, just Thai fish curry with saffron rice.”

“That does sound, exquisite. You know I could eat your cooking all my life..”

“And I will make sure to cook for you as long as I live. And we can watch a movie or play music or something later on.”

Sherlock looked at his Myc questioningly, “Movie? Why?..Oh, you talked to Graham. I’m going to kill him! Myc, don’t pay attention to anything he said. I love you so much and although I wanted some space today, I realized I missed you more. I was cold and miserable. So..”

“Sherlock, he didn’t tell me anything. Also, if you need something all you have to do is ask. Next time, don’t disappear on me like this, okay?” Sherlock nodded and kissed his brother again. Soon the soft kiss turned heated as Mycroft’s mouth found its way down Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock moved his hand under Mycroft’s t-shirt and found the taut stomach. He pressed a couple of fingers inside his brother’s waist band, all the while licking and tasting his face and neck.

“Take me to bed Myc..” Sherlock whispered and Mycroft was only too happy to oblige. The consulting detective figured he definitely preferred being over-sexed but safe and warm in his brother’s arms rather than being cold, lonely and uncomfortable on someone else’s couch.


End file.
